1. Field
This disclosure relates in general to computer data processing, and in particular to computing systems and methods for coalescing and sharing of consumer data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers often customize their content to consumers. For example, internet websites often customize content in order to increase their conversion rate, which measures the percentage of visitors taking affirmative actions to further engage the sites, such as by signing up for accounts or making purchases. As another example, many content providers implement an account login system that requests demographic information from consumers when they sign up, and uses such information to tailor content to the consumers. An e-commerce site may, for example, display different products based on the visitor's age and gender in order to increase sales. Similarly, on-line advertising networks may customize advertisements based on insights gained from tracking cookies stored on visitors' computers that monitor their browsing histories. The tailoring of content such as advertisements could lead to increased sales.